guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jupsto/Archive 1
Retarded voters can't see an amazing build when it morris dances naked infront of them in the sahara desert. Recent Changes This is a courtesy message to inform you about limiting the amount of edits you make to the same page so you do not spam the list. When making small edits can you use the 'Show preview' button and only use the 'Save page' button when you think the results from 'Show preview' are correct. -- Xeon 05:58, 6 February 2007 (CST) K, sorry. I do my best ^^ 19px Jupsto Berserker's KD Berserker's Knock-Down, there's the link ;). By the way, have you tested the build yet? maybe you can vote favoured XDD.--Rickyvantof 03:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) Yeah I put a coment on favoured. but i still prefer my varient. I've added lift enchantment too. ^^ still not my fav build. -jupsto :I edited my build, it's quite similar to yours now, it also uses backbreaker.^^--Rickyvantof 08:49, 20 February 2007 (CST) NOTICE Several of your comments on talk:W/Me IW Warrior violate site policy GW:NPA. Also, do not change the build back again to untested as you are already in violation of GW:1RV - the date stamps on the votes are clearly after the build changes were made. If you have any questions of the build vetting process, please review GW:VETTING. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:47, 3 March 2007 (CST) Sig image FYI: Your sig image is currently in violation of GW:SIGN. The policy restricts it to 19px tall, and it's displaying at ~30px. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:09, 6 March 2007 (CST) this one - 11px its 19px says in the code, does seems rather large? any ideas? :The 19px tag on images only controls the width, not the height. :The original image is 26 x 42, so to get the height down to 19 or less will require the width setting to be only 11px. That will bring it within policy, but might be too small to be viewable. You might want to try cropping off the shoulders in the image so that it doesn't need as much reducing. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:18, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::this is plain confusing ^ changed it for now, need to fig this out xD its not uploading the correct file, i edited a square-er version. what px i put in to get this one 19 px high? image:jupst.jpg *testing *testing19px *testing *testing Seems ok? yes? yeah I may not have your maths skills. jupsto :Sorry for the delay - I can only get on during breaks at work. On the cropped version, to get 19px high, it needs to be set at 17px wide (if my math was right). --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:45, 6 March 2007 (CST) He he i changed it again. *test *test 19px *test *test sound good? :Yikes, another change ... I'm so confused! :-) :Okay, the new image is 24x29 ... so to get 19px high, it needs to be restricted to 16px wide (results in 19.333 tall, which should round to 19). --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:51, 6 March 2007 (CST) okele dokele *test *test 16px *test *test =(seems small, huess i get an extra 0.3333 =) -jupsto :Hi there, your sig isn't working, it needs to show the timestamp. Tick the Raw Signatures box under your preferences and that should fix it up. Thanks --Xasxas256 08:15, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::IT has been ticked, and I'm confused about what you said. 16px ::::Oh you want my sigs to say the date? I normaly just do 3 of these - ~, why you want me to do 4? :::::It's just useful so people don't have to go into history to find out when you said something. Lord of all tyria 13:49, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::::I'll try and get in the habit 16px 20:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) eh? Crossing out votes FYI re: Build_talk:D/A_Lyssa's_Fury - In the future, if you see votes on a build that are objectionable, please contact an admin to review it rather than striking the votes out yourself. PEr GW:VETTING: "Do not strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason. If you think a vote is objectionable in any way, report it to an admin (see GW:ADMIN for a list of admins)." In this case, the vote was by a major contributor to the current version of the build, so I believe an admin would've struck out the vote ... but to avoid administrative action being taken for striking out other user's votes, please follow procedure and let an admin do it next time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:48, 6 March 2007 (CST) Opps sorry missed that part. Although my votes have been striked out by non-admins int he past for voting on my own builds - so I incorectly assumed that I was allowed to. Wont happen again 16px :I wouldn't worry about it too much. Personally, I think votes by authors should be able to be struck out by anyone ... but technically, the current vetting process says only admins should strike out votes. It's not a major issue to me for that type of strike out when done appropriately as you did. My bigger concern is users who strike out other votes for other reasons - which isn't something you've done as far as I can tell. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:59, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::Actually haha i have striked out entire pages pages by mistake, but I've always found my mistake and corrected it promptly. xD 16px Placing deletion tags For future reference, if you place a delete tag on an article, make sure your reason is valid and mature. As there was no discussion regarding deletion of Hammer of Balthazar, your deletion tag will be removed. You can bring up a discussion, as I am sure there will be enough to say delete, and place a mature deletion tag. — Gares 10:33, 7 March 2007 (CST) Everyone hated it except me. I wanted it deleted. Nobody else gives a dam. 16px